The Adventures Of Matt: Book 1: The EITC
Have you ever fought against fierce enemies, served in the co. empire?, Led a fleet of ships to fight, joined the francis brigade, got shot, led a EITC Squad, served under benjamin macmorgan, was second in command with captain leon at first, fought pearson when he was a noob, led an invasion? I Have i don't regret any over the past 4 years of potco i've met friends i'll never leave behind.. friends that i've argued with friends that i've laughed with. This book is dedicated to all of you.. please enjoy this suspenseful series of books of true tales. Chapter 1. Battle of The Kid The summer tide was calm. The captain was playing with a somewhat weird looking coin. There was a flickring on the water.. a light? The sailors went to the bow the play was black and white.. rumors of EITC ships porting more and more. The captain yelled "man the cannons lads blast them EITC or not! ". Several aye captains came at once. The ships came into range. 2 Man O' War ships no match for the fierce White Tiger ship of the line. They fired on them no mercy. " INCOMING YOU BLASTED FOOLS! " Yelled the 1st mate. A cannon ball ripped through the bow, killing 2 men. The fired a broadside into the EITC Sinking one ship. they searched the boats gathered there gold. but on a raft was a 16 year old boy.. "Pull him up lads ... he might be of value" the captain said with his evil grin. Chapter 2. Origin I awoke in dreadful smelling captains quarters. "Whats your name boy?" he said. "Matthew... i don't.. wait.. wheres my father?" i said.Either dead or alive it doesn't matter to me he said. He was looking away. i got up grabbed the knife stabbed him in the throat. Some captain i muttered to myself. I Couldn't remember everything just visions of cannons.. i also remember somewhat f my father.. He had black hair and happy smile. The pirates didn't know if there captain was dead.. unfortunatly there was a rather muscluar looking 1st mate. I grabbed a pistol in the captains belt.The pirates were holding EITC prisoners. They might know something of my origin! I Creeped up on one of the pirates killed him. I cocked the pistol. the 1st ate look right at me. i shoot him freeing the EITC prisoners.Fighting off the pirates. The ship was ours.. a easy fight.. to easy. I recongized one of the sailors. " who am i" i asked. Matthew Blastshot The Forth... Son of matthew blastshot the third leader of royal navy.. Chapter 3. Joining After a year searching for my father failed every time. Most of the EITC sailors were still with me. our ship how ever was in the bottom of the cursed ocean.. we were using a light sloop. We were currently docked at tortuga. 2 soldiers were standing by the faithful bride armed with muskets as long as the door itself. Co. Empire property. I'm the son of matthew blastshot. EITC Property lad go while you still can.. big benny is in there with his most trusted generals. What will it take to sign up lad i said. A Enlistment form. I Joined Co. empire. From here.. battles may get fiercer (viewer disgreation advised) Chapter 4. Off to Jolly War! EITC Were at war with the french when i was a young lad i was 20 my EITC uniform was torn by the voyage to a french occupied island. French were working with pirates. We were there. The captain walked on to the stern "may god be with us jolly lads and this damned war". Cannons bursted onto the islands. "Men ready to invade the island? Are we not kings men" Yelled out Captain andrew (yes lord mallace is captain andrew.) " AYE" We yelled as the bag pipes roared. we landed on he island with bayonets with us. walking on a straight line.. my friend francis was the first to be killed the french were aiming at us "FIRE" Said the french officer the bag pipes and gun fire were the only sound. A EITC soldiers had was blown of some of he blood coming on my coat. "Fire At Will" Yelled our commander. we fired knockig out half the french infantry they retreated. "Hold" The EITC Officer said. "Artillary! Watch out you damned fools!" i yelled. we retreted to a small tower taking the hill next to it firing on french soldiers. I Felt a rip through my arm i fell into a dark abyss of darkness a cadet rushed me to a medic. The man was shot by a line of gunfire peircing through his limbs. I ran from the battlefield. Later rescued by... Lord Catscog Chapter 5. Meeting The Lord Of Lords I woke up 2 days later my face as pale as the moon and eyes as blue as the ocean we sailed. My arm was still there.. i was as happy.. as anyone could be. i couldn't move it for a few days the doc said. " You have a visiter" he said. A Tall man standing 6 foot with a military uniform came in. "Lord Macmorgan?" I Said. "Yes soldier you showed bravery my friend" He said with a happy grin i enjoyed. He placed a metal by me for your valor i give you the EITC Valor metal. i was very happy. thank you my lord. " sir do you know matthew blast shot?. Yes he replied he's currently in london right now. Thank you sir. i said Chapter 6. Meeting Father Many years past women came and go. he transfered to a regiment in EITC That worked with royal navy. We led a small expedition on ravens cove. we searched the buildings at what appered to be a old british island. My commander was collin agustis the third. We entered a building. "Corporal your father is dead" said the commander when we entered. This island was where he lived he died when jolly took it over and cursed it. No. i said. I know its you father the stories you became another person after the pirate attack i know its you. A tear trickled down his eye. "Son i'm sorry" he said. i wanted you to be your own man. Chapter 7. End Of The Beginning 10 Years passed. Abassa, December 16, 1743. Captain Johnfatbeard? I Said to a strong man. I Hear you lead the Rebels... A Grin passed his face.. Welcome Matt.. May we strike fear into britain? To Be Contienued In Book 2! Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO